


Cuteness Contest

by Drallak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drallak/pseuds/Drallak
Summary: Waking up with a cuddle-bug is difficult, especially when you're in the middle of a war with said cuddle-bug.





	Cuteness Contest

Gwen had a pleasant dream. She knew that as she woke up, even though she couldn’t recall what had transpired in it. She opened her eyes to the sound of birds outside and the warm shine of light flooding through the window. It was mid-spring with flowers in full bloom, and it showed. Colors overwhelmed the room with the array of flowers, flooding the air with their sweet scent.

It was a start to a beautiful day, but Gwen couldn’t necessarily start it. A steady soft snoring tickled Gwen’s neck as she lay grappled underneath her sleeping boyfriend. Saeran was laid half-way on top of her, one leg thrown over hers, and his head buried in the crook of her neck. He had an arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand was tangled in her hair. 

Gwen smiled wryly up at the ceiling. There was no getting out of this snuggle-hold. _So much for making breakfast,_ she thought as she reached for her phone. Saeran’s wild hair tickled her face as she snapped a selfie with the sleeping competitor. A mischievous smile danced on her face as she played with his curls. He was never going to win if he let her catch evidence of his adorable habits. They were, after all, competing to see which one was cuter.

Saeran was hellbent on convincing Gwen she was the more adorable one in the relationship, which Gwen had laughed off as nonsense. Had he ever seen himself? It quickly became a war between the two. Both complimented the other and caught each other in sweet acts, and both denied that they themselves were cute.

Gwen thought back to how this little escapade started. She always enjoyed it when Saeran came to walk her home from her dance lessons. She secretly relished the jealous comments girls would give over having such a caring special other. Saeran also got the chance to say hello and talk to some of Gwen’s dance friends occasionally. Since he was new to social interaction, he’d become flustered easily and consequentially would cling to Gwen’s hand for the rest of the way home. Not that Gwen minded..

It was a good starting experience for him. All the girls were nice and often doted over how sweet he was to pick his girlfriend up. Many complimented his looks and incidentally complimented Gwen shortly after. Saeran reacted well for the most part. Recently he even began bringing them up in conversation.

“Your friends are nice.”

“Yeah! You think so? They’re a nice bunch.”

“They think you’re cool”

“Oh yeah. Probably because it’s an easier class. The teacher likes to use me to demonstrate new moves occasionally. I’m not looking to go into anything professional, so they probably think I’m safe to encourage. They like to ask for tips. I guess I’m doing things right.”

She looked up at him. “Why? Do you not find me cool?” She asked jokingly.

He looked away from her and paused, “I think you’re more adorable than cool..”

Gwen stopped in her tracks. “ _What?”_

He looked back at her and smiled apologetically. “I mean.. I think you’re really cool too.”

Gwen pouted. She liked being called cool. It made her feel less nerdy for doing a bunch of math for a living. But more importantly.. “That’s not right. You’re the cute one, Ray.”

And it escalated from there.

Checking the time, Gwen sighed. It was so hard to pull away from her Ray in the mornings, but she shouldn’t waste anymore time. She kissed the boy’s bed head and removed his arm from her side. She attempted to slip out from under him, moving his head gently off her shoulder and onto the comforter, but as she started to get up she was seized around the waist. Saeran pulled her down and cuddled her close to his chest, wrapping both legs around her. “No leaving.” He whined softly.

Gwen laughed. “Ray, I have to get up.”

“..But you’re so warm when you sleep. Sleep more.”

 Gwen busted out laughing. “I’ll come back after I meet my client.”

Saeran grumbled, refusing to let her go.

“I’ll bring you back something sweet.” Gwen crooned. “We can have a lazy day if you want.”

Saeran squeezed her in his hug and contemplated before finally letting go. Gwen jumped away incase he changed his mind in the second she had to get away.

“Thank youuu!” she sang. She turned around and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek despite the danger of recapture. He looked tired with his eyes half open, and his bedhead was as wild as could be. It was hard to leave such a beautiful sight.

“I’ll be back soon.” She reassured him.

He grabbed her hand. “Promise?”

Seriously, how could he be so cute?

“Promise.”

A sleepy smile lit up his face. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it slowly. Gwen didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to leave before, but now she was seriously contemplating canceling her appointment. Turning away, she slowly made her way towards the bathroom to get ready and calm her beating heart. She’d be buying him a lot of candy today.

**Author's Note:**

> My cuteness contest is not over! I actually have ideas for this one HAHAHAHAA! Will there be time for me to write them? I hope so. 
> 
> Thank you CherieoftheDragons for badgering me on writing. It gives me stress relief to take a break from essays and work.


End file.
